The Love and Being
by H.M.T.H
Summary: What if Edward left bella pregenant with Nessie? What if Bella made a wish on a shooting star to live through Nessie's birth and not age? What if it was 120 years later? I really need a beta!
1. The StartMove

SUMMERY: What if Edward left Bella pregnant with Nessie? What if right before Nessie was born Bella made a wish on shooting star that she could live through Nessie's birth and not age? What if it was 120 years later? ***VERY LITTLE BD SPOLIERS***

*******Note***** Bella is still humanlike the only thing is she doesn't age. So, she will live forever if she doesn't get in a car accident, murdered, or something in that matter. Bella does spell appealing to vampires except the ones that love her. Nessie does not spell appealing. Nessie needs blood once a year and eats human food. She is as fast as a vampire, stronger then a human but weaker than a vampire.** **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! REVIEW PLEASE DON'T MIND CRITISM! **

**IM HAVING A CONTEST. EVERYONE WHO ENTERS WINS! U HAVE TO RIGHT A ONESHOT OF STRIP POKER WHILE BELLA I STILL HUMAN. SEND ME THE LINK 2 IT! EVERYONE WHO ENTERS GETS 2 READ EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS STORY B4 IT IS POSTED!**

**Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bella's Pov(Bpov) **

It is time to move again. I watched Nessie pack moving so fast my human eyes couldn't catch but a blur. She was so much like Ed- him - I still couldn't say his name without all the pain coming back…………well coming back with more force.

I watched her feeling guilt. In all the 120 years of her life I have never told her about her father. Whenever she would ask when she was younger-those 4 years went fast since by the time she was 5 she was physically and mentally 15- I told her I tell her when she was older. Now I tell her it's just too hard and being the best daughter a mother can ask for she has not asked in 50 years.

Once Edward left I ran away from Charlie knowing this was not going to be a normal baby. **( You know the wish and birth part.)**

After she was born I have bought 26 houses in the rainiest and cloudiest places in the world.**(Nessie does not sparkle she just has some strange feeling to be in those types of places) **Rennesseme**(Can someone tell me how to spell that please.)** is shy like me when she first meets someone but when she starts getting more outgoing and diabolical, do not forget diabolical.

We have just graduated high school in London, and are now moving to forks. I know it will be hard but it was the longest time limit so it is sure no one will recognize me. Also, I'm sure Ness is dying to see where I was born. And I know Nessie more than I know myself. Nessie and I have the best mother-daughter relationship in all of the universe.

We have no secrets besides from the Cull-the family. So here we are moving to the place that started all my misery. But I do not regret it because without the reason for the misery I wouldn't have Rennessme**(Is that right?) **Carly Swan, the only reason I live.

"Ready Mom!" I heard.

Nessie's Pov(Npov)

I was packing at a speed I know Mom would only be able to see a blur of. I love speed it makes me feel so free. I stole a look at mom to see her deep in her thoughts and sadness in her eyes.

Over the 120 years I lived I noticed she does that a lot. Sometimes I find her in a protective ball as if trying to keep herself from falling apart. I have a feeling that this has something to do with my father.

Whenever I was younger and asked about him Mom would say when I'm older, but the last time I asked her-50 years ago- she said that it was just too hard and saw the same sadness again. I do not have the heart to ask her again.

Another thing, I always hear her waking up screaming in the middle of the night-not one night my entire life have I not heard it-followed by her crying.

We are moving to Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest and cloudiest places in the whole U.S.A-speaking of which I am so glad I get to talk in English again- Mom always goes to place like that and I just have a feeling it's because of my dad.

I am so excited about moving to the place my mom was born in and I was conceived in. Mom knows this we have no secrets except for my father. I was ready I have a feeling something is going to happen in Forks. Something good.

"Ready Mom!" I screamed.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! REVIEW PLEASE DON'T MIND CRITISM! **

**IM HAVING A CONTEST. EVERYONE WHO ENTERS WINS! U HAVE TO RIGHT A ONESHOT OF STRIP POKER WHILE BELLA I STILL HUMAN. SEND ME THE LINK 2 IT! EVERYONE WHO ENTERS GETS 2 READ EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS STORY B4 IT IS POSTED! **


	2. Settling in

*******This chapter will be longer! Don't forget my contest on the top and bottom of chapter 1. Any questions either review me or said me a message I will answer it either way. Thanks ****theothertudorgirl for putting me on favorites,** **buta-chan for telling me how to spell Renesmee, and ** **DICATAKADD& UnderEdwardsDazzlingSpell**

**for adding me to story alerts.*******

On with the story!

Bpov

We are on the last flight to get to Forks. Thank God! Being on 3 planes**(I don't really know about planes I have actually never been on 1 before. Sorry!)**with either a little kid kicking your chair, an old man snoring, a baby crying, or watching 1 of those stupid movies is hell!

Nessie is so hyped up. She is jumping up and down all she needs is a "cute and respectful outfit" and she be exactly like Al-his favorite sister.

"Please dismiss yourself off the plane you have reached your destination."

Nessie and I got off the plane and up to the car I had ready. We put our 2 suitcases-we have the rest getting sent to us. We are going into the woods to get to our house. We got a house in the woods so Renesmee can run around without any noisy humans.

"Mom which ones my room?" Nessie asked me once we were in the house. "Whatever one you would like Ness." With that Nessie raced upstairs without another word. I chuckled and heard her giggle in response.

I followed Nessie's lead and went upstairs to see her room halfway done. I shook my head and walked away. I went with the room right next to Renesmee's. I started to put my stuff away when I heard a breeze.

I rolled my eyes already knowing who it was. "Hey Ness" I said. I heard " Ahhh no fair you ruined the fun part. And what no scream?!?!?!" I laughed "Can I help you Renesmee" " No Mom I want to help you pack and decorate"

I rolled my eyes again and instead of answering I pushed her out of the door with a threat to ground her for a week if she didn't compile. She laughed and left. She knows I don't like to be dependent of people, but she just does it to be evil. Nessie can be very diabolical so that isn't really bad.

****_Three hours later****_

I finally finished packing and almost done decorating when I went down to cook dinner. The clock said 5:00P.M. so I had a hour and a half before the time we usually eat. I decided with lasagna.

_****One and 15 minutes later****_

I was setting the table when Ness walked in. "Where were you?" I asked her I know that she is 120 years old but she is still my baby and I worry about her.

" I went for a run, explore the woods that kinda stuff." She replied completely understanding why I asked.

"Fine anything or anyone?" "Nah just a bunch of trees and bushes eh same old same old."

We continued to talk about random stuff while we ate until the subject landed on school the next day.

"Are you excited?" I asked Renesmee. " Sort of you know? I'm excited about getting a clean slate, but I'm kinda nervous."

"Yeah I understand what you mean Renesmee". "So what about you Mom? You excited?" She countered. I raised one eyebrow at her. " So that's the regular no huh?"

"You guessed it." After that we went back to our normal stuff and finally went to sleep. Again, I had nightmares just like every day for the last 120 years of my life.

**Npov**

As soon as we got in the house and Mom said I could pick whatever room I want I flew upstairs. I heard Mom chuckle and giggled in response.

I heard Mom go to the room next to me and finished decorating mine up by putting stickers on my door that said " Renesmee Room" underneath it said "Nessie Rockz!" .

I went into Moms room just to see her just starting to put her clothing away. I saw her roll her eyes , then say "Hey Ness". I smirk and said " Ahhh no fair you ruined the fun part. And what no scream?!?!?!" She laughed. "Can I help you Renesmee" She asked " No Mom I want to help you pack and decorate"

She rolled her eyes again I already knew the answer but I wanted to ask. She pushed be out of her room with a threat to be grounded for a week.

I went running around the forest and when I came home I smelled lasagna. During dinner Mom and I talked about mostly school.

It really does suck having to repeat high school over and over again, but it's good to have Mom to have fun with. Oh yeah and the asome thing is I can call Mom "Bella" without getting in trouble.

We went our separate ways and I kept running through forest and I saw a vampire near a big, open house. She was small and pixie like with short black hair. I ran away before she could ever have a chance to see or hear me.

I went back home and Mom and I went to sleep. Today, before Mom started screaming she said one thing.

_Edward _

I have a feeling this Edward person is important, very imortant.


	3. First day part 1

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put the story on favorites, story alert, or author alert. In five hours I got 24 stuff like that, Thanks, I know the last two chapters were short. Sorry, but I was up late and got tired. This one will be longer.**

On with the story!

**Bpov**

I woke up in the morning to another cloudy day. I don't know why because when I was younger-way younger- I loved the sun and hated clouds. I guess the cloud and rain justs reminds me he exists.

Then, again Renesmee is reminder enough.

I went down stairs to make breakfast. I made everything you can eat and got orange juice to drink.

I went upstairs and went into Nessie's room.

"Nessie wake up" I scream whispered in her ear. She laughed and got up.

When we went down stairs I told her. "Ness we really need to get you a alarm clock." She laughed and turned to the table and rolled her eyes.

She remarked sarcastically. "Yay! One of Mom's first day of school breakfast. Enough to feed all the hungry!"

"Oh shut up Nessie and eat." I heard a muffled yeah, yeah. Once were done I went and got dressed. I really didn't care what I wore.

I went down and Nessie was already ready. "Stupid vampire speed" I muttered and of course she heard and chuckle.

"I'm driving!" I called "Ah no fair" It was my turn to chuckle.

We drove into school not even paying attention to anything else. Ness and I walked into the office. At the desk where Miss. Cope's use to be I saw a woman with blond, blond hair that it almost looked white.

"Hello we are the Swans the new kids." Her eyes spark with recognize.

"Oh yes the Swans." She started. "Um here is your schedule, a map of the school, and a slip you have to have your teachers sign. Have a good day!" "Thanks Ness and I mumbled.

Nessie and I have 3 classes and lunch together. I went off to English while Renesmee went to Algebra. **( They are freshman)**

**Npov**

I walked into Algebra ready to learn…………….again for the 26th in my life. Give me a sarcastic YAY!

I walked in and gave my teacher the slip to sign.

"Hmm class listen up we have a new student, Renesmee, and she is going to introduce herself." Oh great I hate attention like my mom but not as much.

"Hi I'm Renesmee but I like to be called Nessie. My mom, sister and I moved here from London.

"Thank you Nessie you may sit in-between Edward and Alice." **(The tables are long and fit 3 people per.) **I walked to where the teacher pointed and to the left I saw a guy with a confused expression and the girl- who also had a confused look- was the vampire from the woods. I stole another glance at the guy to see him look even more confused.

The girl-Alice I think is her name-was hyped up a second later.

"Hi I'm Alice" Yes I was right score one for Nessie. I heard a chuckle beside and saw the guy smiling.

Even with the smile you could see the sadness in his eyes like-no I'm imagining things.

"Hi you probably already know but I'm Nessie." She laughed. She seemed nice but I didn't really like vampires, no I hate vampires but I guess that is kinda hypocritical.

"Have I seen you before?" She asked me. How could she seen me before, unless she saw me in the woods. But she couldn't have seen me. Right? She would have stopped me. Or wouldn't she?

"No I don't think so." That's the truth  
"Oh ok it's just that you look so familiar. I feel like I'm missing something very important."

"That's weird I have the same feeling." Yeah but what am I missing?

Then I heard "Hi I'm Edward."

**Edward's Pov (Epov) (Yay my first Epov!)**

It was a regular day in Forks High-school. Forks High-school the place I first met my Bella. Well she's not mine anymore.'

She died in a car crash, and the only reason I didn't kill myself is because of Esme.

Alice is freaking out because she lost her and I from her visions. To tell the truth I'm actually a little nervous myself. Jasper would never tell Alice, because it would upset her further.

Alice and I were in Algebra 1 seat apart silently talking, when the teacher called our names. The new girl Renesmee sat next to us but the weird thing is she didn't smell appealing but not like a vampire. What is this girl?

**( You know her thoughts and how he's confused and amused by them)**

"Hi I'm Edward." I said "Hey you know I'm Nessie." "Yeah so why did you move to Forks?" I asked "Well my mom really likes rain and clouds for some reason, so we moved here." She answered. _That's the truth sorta. _She thought.

That's when I figured it out her mom's a vampire. 

**Alright so Edward obviously didn't guess right so what will happen? Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and stuff like that!**

********Don't 4 get the contest****** **


	4. Lunch

**Hey I'm back! Thanks to everyone again! I have gotten a good about of reviews for the first few days. I'll try to make this chapter longer. Sorry! I'm just trying to get quick updates and make it long. I'm so sorry. **

**I'm kind of upset nobody really cared that I didn't update. **

**P.S what I think Nessie would look like only with brown eyes is on my profile. Read my other story too please!!!!!**

******Is anyone going to enter the contest please tell me now on a review please!**** Oh and also check out my other story please.**

**Npov**

I got a text from Mom telling me that she was going to eat lunch at home and ask if I was too. I told her maybe.

" Would you like to eat lunch with me and my family." Asked out of nowhere. "Um sure?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Great!" She said or more like squealed. The teacher looked at us but then muttered something, and looked back at the board. I wasn't really paying attention to hear what it was, but I didn't really care.

The bell rang and I went into the first class I had with Mom. I walked in and said hi.

"Is something wrong?" Mom asked. "No." I answered simply Mom didn't look convinced but let it go knowing I tell her eventually. I started thinking about the only vampire I met.

It was a one named Victoria except she wasn't a vegetation like Alice and Edward. Wait Edward?

I went back home and Mom and I went to sleep. Today, before Mom started screaming she said one thing. Edward I have a feeling this Edward person is important, very important.

Wait the sadness in his eyes like Mom's, he has the same name……no I'm imagining things.

The period was long and boring.

Next period the same. It was five minutes until the bell rang for lunch.

_**BRINGGG! **_I went out of the door, only to find Alice outside of it.

"Hey?" I said well more liked asked. "Hey I just thought I walk you to our table.

"Yeah. Are you sure it is okay if I eat with you guys? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No it's no problem at all."

We walked down to their table. I noticed they sat by themselves. I wasn't really surprised. I mean name one vampire that is social with humans who have no idea what they are?

"Hi." I said to all of them and I got mumbles of replies back except from this stunning blond who glared at me and I glared right back.

In least you could say she was shocked. I heard Edward chuckle out of nowhere. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

Then they started talking really fast that no human could hear them.

"She was thinking about how she knows she's knows we are vampires."

What he knows what I'm thinking. Damn mind reader. Damn he's probably reading it right now.

"How did you hear us?" Damn "None of your bussiness!"

**Ha cliffy you probably hate me.**

**Bpov**

I walked out of my class and walked to my car to go home for lunch. I know if Nessie was going to come, then she would already be here.

I got home and made some cereal. I know something is going on with Ness.

She was acting so weird. I know it is something important.

I guess I'm just going to have to wait. I know she will tell me eventually. I will have to ask her next period.

**I know that was short, but I haven't done one in Bpov in a while****.**

**Npo****v**

"We need to get things strait." The big guy said. "What is going on I have no clue?" He continued. They all turned to me.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" If there's one thing I got from Mom it's defiantly my stubbornness.

"Yes you do and how do you know what we are you worthless human?" I bet you can guess who that was. I laughed because she said human.

"What are you laughing at?" She whispered screamed.

"Everyone shh Nessie can you come over our house after school?" Alice asked. The blond continued glaring like I cared.

"I don't know. I'll have to see." I replied. We exchanged phone numbers.

**Epov**

"Yay! maybe a new shopping buddy! Why can't I see anyone when she's near? It is like a werewolf but she is not a werewolf defiantly." Alice thought.

"This going to be fun!" Emmett uhhh.

"Stupid human!" Rosalie so stupid.

"Too many emotions!" Poor Jasper I know it has been hard just being around me since we left Bel-la

**I'm kind of upset nobody really cared that I didn't update. **

**P.S what I think Nessie would look like only with brown eyes is on my profile. Read my other story too please!!!!!**

******Is anyone going to enter the contest please tell me now on a review please!**** Oh and also check out my other story**


	5. Back home

**I'm sooooo sorry. ****L A LOT has been going on and I know that's not an excuse but still. It's the last week of school J so I'll be updating a lot. Btw I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS thanks***on with the story***** **Npov **

Uh I don't want to go over to their house.*sigh* But if I don't I'll Mom will find out by them dragging me over.

So I'll just ask my mom, hopefully she'll say no.

"Hey Mom?" "Yeah?" She asks. "Can I go over a……friends house today?" She raised an eyebrow. "Sure" Mom said slowly probably watching my reaction. Uh why me?

I smiled. "Thanks."

She smiled "No problem." Her smiles are always face except when she smiles to me. Sigh.

As soon as went to go call Alice my phone started ringing. Alice. **(no she did not see the future) **

"Hello?" "heycanyoucomeover?" **(hey can you come over?)**

"Yeah." was all I said I was still upset.

"AWSOME!" I'll come pick you up where do you live?" "NOOO!!! Uhm no why don't I just meet you somewhere and you can bring me from there?" I still don't want to tell my mom I know she'll be upset since there vampires.

"Okay? What about the school?" "Sure!" I said really eager as long as it's not here.

"Cool I'll see you there." This will be fun.

**Sorry short! REVIEW PLEASE! J**


	6. Penny!

**Hey ****J HAPPY 4TH**** OF JULY J REVIEW J LOT OF SMILIES**

*****on with the story ;) sorry I am in a VERY good mood J lol!*

**BPOV**Hmm Nessie is up to something I can tell but I have to let her live. I'm sure she's old enough to take care of her self. Ha ha inside joke.

I guess I'll just wait I know she'll tell me soon enough.**(sorry short!) ****NPOV**What am I going to say to them. I don't know what to do I can't just tell them! I just guess I am going to have too. I saw a silver Volvo come up. "Hello Nessie." I looked up to see Edward. Weird. Edward opened his mouth to say something. "I thought Alice was going to pick me up." I cut him to it. "Yeah she sent me out because she's giving Emmett a lecture about how a Giant jersey can not go with green shorts. **(I couldn't think of anything funny.) **"Yeah because that's normal." I muttered Edward chuckled. "Hey that's just Alice not all of us" I didn't respond.

**EPOV ** I can't believe Alice is giving Emmett a lecture on something as stupid as this! Well I can but I can't believe she's making me pick up Nessie.

She is trying to set me up with her. That's all she has been thinking about!

Whatever it is not going to work. One because I will always love Bella and two because it just feels wrong I don't know kind of like she is family. **(ha ha )**

It doesn't matter anyway because I refuse to let it. I don't even know why she's thinking about she loves, loved Bella so much to.

We visit her cemetery every Saturday and by we I mean everybody except Rosalie but I can tell even she's sad Bella died.

I feel a pain in my chest.

There's Nessie. I drive up to her "Hello Nessie."

"I thought Alice was going to pick me up." She cut me to it.

"Yeah she sent me out because she's giving Emmett a lecture about how a Giant jersey can not go with green shorts."

"Yeah that's normal" she muttered. Of course I heard her. I chuckled.

"Hey that's just Alice not all of us!" I joked. She didn't respond

I took off and neither of us spoke. "I know your mom is a vampire but I don't know what you are." Nessie started laughing.

"What?" "You couldn't be more wrong!"

"Okay care to enlighten me?" "Nope your just going to have to wait like everybody else." I didn't say another thing. I don't know what I could.

**NPOV **

Ha ha. I'm still laughing he's so wrong. Wow. He he. We pulled up to a HUGE house. Wow. Edward didn't laugh so I guess he's not reading my mind. Good that gets annoying.

A very hyper pixie came out practically screaming "Nessie I'm sooooo glad you're here!!!" I wanted to say "I'm not!"

And incase you didn't realize yes it is Alice.

I swear the pixie can get just as annoying as Penny with his mind reading.

Whatever everyone else came outside too. Emmett with a smile to match Alice, Jasper with also smiling but not as big as the others, and the famous Rosalie with a glare.

Edward chuckled. Great Penny with the mind reading 's back.

"Penny?!?!" Edward said with a shocked voice. Everyone laughed. "All right a new nickname!" Emmett shouted.

Two people I never seen before introduced themselves Carlisle and Esme. I'm guessing their the "parents". "Alright let's let the fun begin." I said.


	7. pudddingdark side of randomness

Hey I'm back when I said j it was a smiley face don't know why nor care hey tell me if this is right my ex-best friend made fun of me and one day she's like why does everyone hate me. I'm like because you're a bitch ! Then she threaten me about throwing a hard cover book at me I said that's another reason everyone hates you I wasn't going to get away with threating me. She threw the book at me. And I threw it back.

1. Do you think I was wrong for calling her a bitch ? (she can call me names but I can't her ?)

you think I was wrong to throw the book back ? ( I learned that if someone hits you hit them back or you'll have a target on your back.)

BE HONEST PLEASE

*on with the story*

NPOV

**We were now in a HUGE living room. Why do they even need one they don't live. I can practically hear the drums bang and a cricket chirping. **

**I saw Penny roll his eyes. Then, again because of Penny **

**Penny Penny Penny hahahhahahhahaha. I feel like I just ate one hundred candy canes and I don't know why. Uh oh I feel bad for this family. Hmm I bored. I showed Alice that by putting my hand on her cheek. **

I showed her a picture of me about to leave. _Better speed it up or I will leave SOMEBODY say something. _Eh they were going to find out about my power sooner or later.

Alice and Penny looked shocked. Alice looked like she was telling Edward something he better be thankful that I called him Edward. To bad it didn't look like he was paying attention. I guess he lost his chance.

"Pudding!!" Edward shouted. Alice slapped her forehead and Emmett exampled "Yay Eddie came to the dark side of randomness!" Then started dancing? Well that's normal note heavy sarcasm.

**EPOV**

How'd she do that ?!?!?! She's a human I think she does have super hearing.

_Eh they were going to find out about my power sooner or later. _

_Edward say something or she's going to leave!!!!!_

Alice shouted at me.

"Pudding!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy! What it was the first thing I thought. "Yay Eddie came to the dark side of randomness!" Then started dancing.

Bet you could guess who said and did that.

Carlisle looked at us then shook his head.

"Nessie would you please explain what…..you are."

**NPOV **

"Nessie would you please explain what…..you are." Carlisle had said.

Yeah because I'm sure they're all DYING to know. Again with cricket.

Penny just looked at me. "What are you looking at Pudding boy!" Yeah defiantly hyper. "Well." I turned to Carlisle. I explained about my life to them. I really didn't want to but I didn't have a choice with seven vampires now do I.

"Any I don't really know anything about my father except the fact he was a vampire." I rapped up.

Everyone was shocked and amazed. Emmett was the first one to speak up. "That's the coolest thing ever!!!!!!!"

Rosalie hit the back of his head even though it didn't faze him.

Carlisle just shook his head.

"Omg (yes omg not oh my god) we HAVE to meet your mom!!!" Alice exclaimed

I panicked. "No no you can't oh look at the time got to get home!" I ran home before any of them say anything.

"Hey Mom! Going to bed see you in the morning and shot off put on and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come.

Then my eyes shot open.

**WHO AM I TALKING TO?!?!?!?**

**Whatcha think? **


	8. Dinner plans

**HEY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT BORED SO NEW ,YEAH IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S A VERY QUICK UPDATE HUH? THANKS TEENGAN BUT THE PROBLEM IS I THINK THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER BECAUSE TODAY SHE WROTE MY BEST FRIEND HEY WHATS UP EVEN THOUGH EVERYDAY WE TELL HER WERE NOT HER FRIEND WE GO ARE YOU THAT DUMB AND SHE WRITES LOL. UGH I DON'T KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH HER!**

**NPOV**

So, so bored. Maybe I should give the Cullen's a call it was rude of me to just run away. I'll have to tell Mom eventually.

"Hey Mom could can I have a family over for dinner tomorrow night?" Bad choice of words. I rather my Mom not have her blood drained out. SHUT UP YOU STUPID CRICKET!

"Sure sweetie!" I bet she's happy I got some friends but sad that they'll eventually die. Boy is she in for a surprise. Maybe I should tell her but I know she'll flip out but she won't yell at me in front of people….I hope.

Mom's not really the yelling type so there is a 90% chance I'll get away with it but Mom always surprises people so…yeah you get the point.

She may kill me **(Nessie's inscrutable but is not made of stone just her bones can't brake ec.) **You stupid cricket I'm going to make you surfer a slow and painful death!

**BPOV**

"Hey Mom can I have a family over for dinner tomorrow?" I heard Nessie shout. Why do I have a feeling something's going to happen I'm not sure good or bad.

"Sure Sweetie!" I yelled back. Even though I have a bad feeling I'm glad she made friends even if they're going to die. Sigh.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't alive but Nessie is the reason I am.

Here's what I think Nessie looks like for The love and Being except with Bella's brown eyes

.

Cullen house

.edu/bc_

Bella's and Nessie's house

.


	9. shock for them and you :

**HEYY PEEPS GUESS what……………. Did you guess? I got a LAPTOP! Now I can update faster :) I bet your all excited to see what's gonna see going to happen am I right? Well too bad this is just an author note! Ha ha jk **

*on with the story*

**EMPOV (DIDN'T EXCEPT THAT HUH) **

I'm so bored. Hmm who to bother. "EPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard the little pixie scream.

Everyone surrounded (cool big word) Alice. I saw Edward roll his eyes at me. _Go eat a sock PENNNY. _Eddo opened his mouth then closed it. YES! I have defeated him.

Jasper calmed down Alice and asked what happened. "Nessie asked us to  
"dinner" tonight!" Alice screamed yes screamed. Alice than got a blank face for a slit second. "Yes you too Esme and of course that means Carlisle.

We all got ready and were in separate cars by 5:55 Nessie has gave Alice the instructions to her house and we were on our way. When we got there we got the biggest surprise.

**Tell me what you thought and follow the lines for your own shock :O**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Did you really think I was going to stop there? Review and tell the truth please. :Oh and I also like to say anyone who wants to write a story and needs an idea p.m. or review I have a few. **

**Bpov**

I got dressed and went into the kitchen. I started make pasta and meetballs.

Just then Nessie came down and sat in the chair. She looked kind of guilty uh oh what did she brake. "Mom I should tell you something before the guest come." She started but was interrupted by the doorbell. I went answer it and to my surprise I saw the Cullen's? I heard eight "Bella!"s an everything went black.

**I know short sorry review **


	10. GO EMMETT

**A/N sorry **

**Bpov **

I woke up to a gasp that sounded like Nessie and Ed-him. Ugh I'm imagine things. I can't remember what happened all I recall is …… "OH MY GOD!!" I accidentally shouted out loud, but right this second I couldn't have cared less.

"B-but h-h-ow?" I asked. All of a sudden I was scooped into a big bear.

"I missed you Belly boo!" The one and only Emmett said. I haven't been so happy since Nessie was born, I started crying tears of joy.

"Great the human is crying." I heard Rosalie say in discuss, guess the Rosalie hasn't changed her feelings for me. "Shut it Rose!"

I heard Alice and ….and Emmett shouted? "What did you just say Emmett **(fill in his middle name) **Mccarty Cullen?!" "Rosie ya know I love you but I haven't seen my baby sister in 120 years and i find out that my baby sister has a baby! Please don't ruined this for me." **(Go Em) **Rosalie didn't respond.

Speaking of Nessie, "Sorry to brake the "beautiful moment" but one I'm not a baby I'm 120 years old, and two will somebody please, EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!"

And then for the first time I looked at Edward, who my mind didn't even compare to, who looked completely shocked and confused. Ignoring Ness, he goes to me "Can we talk…please?"

**Sorry cliffy review please and btw this is about how short it be for twice a day maybe even shorter and sorry for the shortness.**


	11. Long talks

**Oh my goodness over a year later and two after this story was published an update! Let me just say something I never thought ever that I was going to update this story and would've eventually deleted but my newest review had be **_**want**_** to. So thanks Bella! It's because of you that The Love and Being is going to continue. Fair warning I grew up A LOT from the last time I wrote and I don't know if that's going to affect my writing if it does I hope for the best! I just re read my whole story and I promise this update is much longer (not sure how much since I didn't start yet) without all the stupid interruptions I had there. Anyway sorry for the long author's note.**

Bella's point of view

I didn't know how to respond at first. How could I? The love of my life, no matter what he did it will never change, asked me to talk. I look at my surroundings. Rosalie looks between a cross of shock and fury.

Emmett and Alice look similar, both beaming with the greatest of smiles. Jasper looks at me with sympathy, feeling my hesitance. Esme looks as if she is about to cry of joy. Carlisle has his arm around her his eyes filled with compassion.

Then, I look at my baby. She never seemed more confused and …..scared. And that's when I made up my mind. "No." Edward's face drops. "I need to talk to my….our daughter first." Alice squeals a deafening sound. "I'm an aunt!" Before running out with the rest of the Cullens.

I look over at Nessie, her eye wide. "Mom?" Her voice strained. ".Yeah." I said simply. "Sit down I have to explain something to you." She sits next to me, worried. So, I start.

"A long time ago I met this boy Edward. He was strange never without his family. I knew that there was something …_dangerous_ about him, but it didn't stop me from becoming attracted to him. Eventually, I found out his secret. He was a vampire. But the good kind. He didn't drink human blood like most, he didn't want to be a monster. I feel in love with him hard. But then tragedy fell on my 18th birthday." I look at her to see how she was taking it. Her dark eyes that replicate my own were wide with surprised.

"I went to the Cullen house because Alice being Alice wanted to throw me a party, and you know more than any how much I dislike parties. But I was reined into it. Of course the Cullens had to get me expensive gifts. While I was opening one I cut my finger. Jasper, the newest addition to the animal blood lifestyle, could barley control his bloodlust with just humans smelling blood fresh, blood he couldn't control his instincts. He attacked." Renesmee gasped.

"Edward was ready." I continue. "He pushed me back and Jasper forward. But, I fell into a glass table. More blood. I was okay though Carlisle stitched me up fine. But Edward started to act strange. A short while later we took a walk and he told me the truth."

I had to stop for a moment, taking a deep breath before reliving the painful memory.

"_You don't want me?"_

"He and his family had to go. They been in Forks for too long ….he didn't want me to come. Didn't love me.".

"I later found out I was pregnant. The only man I have ever…made love to was Edward. Nessie, darling he's your father."

She shocked me by jumping up and running away. I cry out her name but I get no response.

Renesmee's Point of View

It's not possible. It can't be how can Edward be my _father_? I don't even look like him. Then, my mind flashes a memory. Penny. I look down at my own hair. It's the same exact color as his. My tears fall freely down my face. How could he do that to my mom? Did he know about me? Is that why he left?

As the questions run through my head I can't help but wonder why I actually like him after all he did.

Edward's Point of View

I see Renesmee run past me. I have to go after. "Renesmee!" I call. She obviously hears me because she goes faster. I catch up to her with ease. Her chocolate brown eyes, a replica of Bella's, are filled with tears. "I hate you!" She screams. It pierces my heart, thought I deserve it.

With that she runs ahead. So, I scream. I scream the truth. "I lied!" Nessie halts before turning around sharply. "I told her that because she wasn't safe with me. Jasper just proved it" I say. "Why should I believe you?" I look into those beautiful eyes once again. "You have no reason to." I admit. "But I'm not lying." She stares at me for a moment contemplating if I'm telling the truth.

"Then, I guess I have no choice but to help."

**Okay shortish but an update. Go to my poll that's how I'm going to decide what to update next! Thanks for staying loyal!**


End file.
